


Fawnlock Finds a Human

by fawnjohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fawnlock, Gen, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnjohn/pseuds/fawnjohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John looked as if he was kind of angry about something. “Fawnlock. Your name is weird!” he said. with a frown. “What are you?”<br/>Fawnlock now felt really angry too. Where did he get off? “Boy too! I'm a boy too!” he spat back from the top of his rock.<br/>“But you’ve got sticks growing from your head!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fawnlock Finds a Human

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow this wasn't suppose to be longer than three hundred words but what are you going to do? This is based on Taikova's [picture](http://taikova.tumblr.com/post/41731329324/but-youve-got-sticks-growing-from-your-head) of little Fawnlock and John. The caption for the picture and what is being depicted in the picture actually take place at different times in this fic. I don't know I tried. I hope you like it!

Whatever it was, it was crying.

Fawnlock was crouched behind a rock, watching something very strange cry. It kind of looked like him except it had no fur except on its head and it was pink. Pink! And it had fake fur that even from this distance smelled kind of weird. Like flowers but not really at all. He crawled a little closer, peaking his head over the rock.

The thing was now trying to clean away the snot and tears on the arm of its fake fur. It wasn't doing a very good job and just ended up smearing it everywhere. The fawn giggled before he could help himself. He moved his arm to cover the sound, but in the process of few loose rocks tumbled down.

The thing lifted its head quickly and looked around. “Hello? ” Fawnlock's eyes widened a little “Where are you, Mum? I'm right here!” It sobbed again on the last word and Fawnlock wondered why it was so sad.

But more importantly he was very excited because he now knew what the thing was. It was a human. Moosecroft had been trying to teach him a little bit of human speak, but Fawnlock didn't like to listen very much. But even he remembered something easy like 'hello.' Now that he thought about it the thing did resemble his brother's stories of what humans look like. He should have paid more attention.

Only... Moosecroft had said humans were big. And scary. This thing wasn't scary at all. In fact, Fawnlock was sure he could take him! Fawnlock was bigger than him and he never cried for no reason. No not ever. 

Feeling bold and curious Fawnlock crept forward again, sitting on the top of the rock. He grabbed one of the loose rocks and tossed it, hitting the tiny human's arm. 

It turned quickly and looked at Fawnlock for the first time. For a moment they just stared at each other. Fawnlock thought about how the human's eyes were blue like the sky and his cheeks were a lot redder than the rest of his skin. Maybe that was from crying?

The human wiped his face on his sleeve again, cleaning up the rest of the tears and snot off of his face, but not breaking eye contact.

Fawnlock had picked through his brain, trying to choose the right words for what he wanted to say.

“What- what you?”

The human's eyes shot open and it opened it's mouth before even saying anything. It made him look rather stupid, Fawnlock though. 

“I'm a boy.” he finally said. “And you. Who are you?”

Fawnlock worked this over in his head, ignoring the human's question. He knew what boy meant, and while this information was okay it wasn't what he had wanted to ask at all. 

“No- um. Who! Who are you?” he said, copying the change the boy had made.

“Oh, I'm John.” the boy said, shifting closer so he was facing the rock. “What's your name?”

Fawnlock pulled back just a little and blinked. “Fawnlock.”

John looked as if he was kind of angry about something. “Fawnlock. Your name is weird!” he said. with a frown. “What are you?”

Fawnlock now felt really angry too. Where did he get off? “Boy too! I'm a boy too!” he spat back from the top of his rock.

“But you’ve got sticks growing from your head!” 

At this, Fawnlock leaned over and grabbed a bunch of twigs off the ground. He threw them on John's head, making a few of them stick. He started grinning. 

John reached up and plucked one of the sticks from his head. When he held it in front of his face he started to laugh. He laughed really hard and couldn't seem to stop. The fawn started giggled too.

'It's a really nice sound.' Fawnlock thought to himself. The boy opened his mouth so wide as he laughed and his eyes shut tight, clutching his stomach. 

He had to get closer now. He leaned forward slowly using one of his hands to brace himself on the rock. He didn't want to spook the human. Fawnlock had a hard time getting close to a lot of animals because of this according to Moosecroft.

John finally stopped laughing and noticed the fawn had moved. He looked down at the hand that was now just inches from his face. 

“You're really hairy too. Like my aunt's dog. Only you have fingers. I'm not allowed a dog because-” 

John kept talking after this, but Fawnlock wasn't listening anymore. He was happy that the human hadn't backed away yet, which means he had done a good job. John's eyes were even bluer close up, and his skin was less pink now. It looked like it would be soft too.

Fawnlock touched his skin with the tips of his fingers. John stopped talking and looked down at the hand, like it was confused. Feeling like that hadn't been a good enough touch, Fawnlock cupped John's cheek in his hand. It was tacky from left over tears.

“Why'd you do that.” John asked, grabbing Fawnlock's wrist and pulling his hand down. The Fawn yanked himself free and touch John's cheeks again, tracing where the tears had gone down.

“Why cry? Why sad?” he asked.

John crossed his arm and pulled his face away this time. “I didn't cry!” he said petulantly. “I'm just lost and was yelling for my Mum!” he said.

Fawnlock thought John was acting silly, but that did sound really horrible. He didn't have a mum anymore, but he had a Moosecroft; who was better than a mum but did almost the same thing, Fawnlock thought.

“Can't find?” Fawnlock asked. He would be really upset if he couldn't find his brother, but that was impossible. They always knew how to find each other. It was the first thing he remembered being taught.

“Nope.” John said, looking like he was about to cry again. “They left without me and now they're gone.”  
Fawnlock jumped down from his rock and grabbed one of John's hands, trying to pull him up. “I help! I can find.” He knew how to find lot of stuff. He could smell for things or look for tracks and signs. He usually thought it was kind of boring, but it might be fun now.

John got up and held onto Fawnlock's hand. “How? Its way to big, they could be miles away.” John pointed out, not really knowing how long a mile was.

Fawnlock didn't answer as he was to busy smelling John. The not flowers smell was strong, but underneath it was sweat, dirt, and a few other smells. All he had to do was smell around for other people who smelled like John. Plus they couldn't be to far away. Moosecroft said human's were scary but that they moved really slowly in the forest. He wasn't sure how to explain that so he didn't bother. Instead he started walking around John sniffing the air in all directions. 

“Hey!” John yelled, stamping his foot. “What are you doing?”

Fawnlock finally caught the scent and jumped excitedly. “I find! Go!”

He grabbed John's hand and ran into the trees as fast as he could.


End file.
